


After His Battle

by Tiny_Rick



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Familial Relationships, Gen, Injured Hiccup, Light Hiccstrid later on, Other, Takes place after HTTYD 1, idk if i should continue this, please comment and let me know what you think and if I should keep going!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Rick/pseuds/Tiny_Rick
Summary: What happened after Hiccup's fight with the Red Death? He didn't just loose a leg, this is following how the others felt when he was fighting for his life, and his road to recovery. It's Hiccup dealing with the loss of a leg, and the remaining symptoms of the trauma from the accident. As well as trauma from the years of abuse from his new friends, and how they move on together, and how they forgive and forget.Please comment! I may not finish this so tell me what you think and if I should continue!





	1. Never Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> The italics is Hiccup's dreams while he's unconscious, if that's not clear enough haha, I'm a bad writer. Please tell me what you think!!!!  
> The song Valka is singing is called "I will Always Think of You" By Jane Krakowski & Colman Domingo. I listened to it while writing this chapter and I recommend you do too! It's really good and I like the song a lot!

_“Hiccup, darling don’t lift that. You’ll hurt yourself.” The woman walked over to the little four-year-old and took the heavy chest from him. Hiccup looked up at her with big eyes. She had such a soft and gentle voice, it would always be there. And the honey color of her hair, even the way she smelled would always stay. He would always think about it. But her face was scribbled out. He looked up at her, but a dream-like blur went over her face._  
“Let him lift it, Valka, the boy needs to build some muscle.” Stoick said, walking between the mother and child. Valka just put her hands on her hips and made a scoffing noise.  
“Oh enough of that, Stoick. He’s far too small, you don’t want him to hurt himself.” Valka picked up the child and spun him around with a smile, earning a laugh from the little boy. “And I think we’ve been working for far too long and we should all take a little break.” She giggled.  
“Valka you know we-” Stoick began, but Valka cut her off.  
“Oh come now, we’ll be fast.” She told him, throwing Hiccup in the air gently and catching him. The child laughed and Valka began to dance in little circles and sing a song. “I will always, think of you, I see your face when he stays through, and days go past,” She sang sweetly. “What comes next, Hiccup?” She asked the boy.  
“Oh so fast but memories they last.” He sang in a really quiet childish voice. Valka smiled at Stoick and then continued singing.  
“Summer winter, year by year, I hear the song inside my ear. Trying to restart, and be smart but thoughts of you haunt my heart.” She held her son out and touch his nose playfully. “No I don’t want to be alone now, just biding my time. I need somebody dearly, and darling you’d be sublime!” Valka spun and handed the little boy to her husband before spinning out and stepping on a chair. “Spring and autumn, up and down, I keep trying to escape this town!” She grinned. Stoick laughd and placed Hiccup on the table, taking his wife around the waist before helping her finish her song.  
“And I just might! I’ll take flight! Maybe tomorrow not tonight!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How’s he doing?”  
“Any better?”  
“Has he woken up?” The questions came one after another as soon as Gobber and a young healer exited Hiccup’s home. The healer just had a blank look, and Gobber’s was a little solemn. Astrid pushed her way to the front of the group. “How is Hiccup doing?” She asked. “Is he at least awake?”  
“Not… completely.” Gobber began. He was struggling with finding the right words. He was always the one who spoke positively, even the bad news was delivered with a small chuckle and a shrug of the shoulders. But there was no spinning this.  
“What does that mean, Gobber?” Stoick asked, moving the girl aside. He was sick and tired of this man dodging the questions and he wanted to see his son. Gobber seemed in distress about what to say, but he was saved when the apathetic looking healer looked up from her hands. It seemed she was really trying her best not to show emotion.  
“Hiccup wakes up at certain points for a few minutes.” She explained.  
“Good, I want to speak to him.” Stoick began. But the healer cut him off.  
“Chief I… don’t think that’s the best idea.” She began. “I’m not sure you want to… see him this way. He’s not himself.” She tried explaining.  
“What do you mean?” Astrid pushed herself back into the conversation. The rest of her friends were hanging behind, they had many questions but feared the answers.  
“He lost a lot of blood and sustained intense injuries to his head as well as the rest of his body.” She started. “He wakes up and… he’s lucid. He doesn’t know where he is, or who any of us are. He keeps asking nonsense and today he kept telling me I had to run away.” She started. “He’s not in a state I recommend you seeing him in, but you’re his father. You can do as you please.” She finished.  
“He’s… he’s not even there?” Stoick asked, quietly. “He didn’t even remember Gobber?” He asked. Gobber sighed and shook his head.  
“Stoick he… he kept asking for Valka.” Gobber explained. “He kept asking me to go get her, like she was never even gone. I tried to tell him but… he started to panic.” Stoick sat down on the step outside his house and all the ids sort of broke off. They didn’t want to see their chief like this and they didn’t know what sort of comfort they could offer.  
“I have to go see him, I have to see my son.” Stoick finally decided, standing up. But before he could go inside a small voice stopped him.  
“Wait.” Astrid called. Stoick turned around. “I wanna see him too.” She told him.  
“Lass, I-”  
“No.” She interrupted. “I… I need to say I’m sorry… I need to say I’m sorry…” She finished, getting quieter. Stoick just nodded and led the girl into the house. When they made it there Stoick motioned for her to go first, and he stood behind her.  
“Go on… he’d want to hear from you.” He sighed. Astrid nodded and went to Hiccup’s bedside. He was curled up on the bed wrapped in blankets. He looked so tiny and fragile. His face was all patched up and he had a bandage that covered one eye.  
“Oh Hiccup, I’m sorry.” Astrid whispered. “I’m so sorry, I should have done more.” She whispered. Astrid reached out gently to stroke his hair, but pulled away when he made a pained noise and squirmed. Astrid looked down at him for a moment before seeing him close his eyes tighter, and then flutter them open. “S-Stoick! Stoick he’s awake.” Astrid looked up urgently. Stoick quickly made his way to the bedside.  
“H-Hiccup… son?” He asked. Before he could say much Hiccup sat up quickly, looking ahead with wide eyes.  
“Dad, what happened?” Hiccup asked, but it wasn’t directed at his father, it was like he was talking to somebody who wasn’t even there. “Wh-where’s mom?” He asked, looking confused. Astrid pushed him back.  
“Hiccup, listen to me. Can you hear me?” Astrid asked.  
“Oh yes, yes of course.” Hiccup ran his hands through his hair. “I’m fine, everything will be just fine… just… oh please don’t make me go back to that quiet house.” He begged her. “It’s so quiet I can’t stay in that quiet house don’t make me go back home!” He grabbed Astrid’s shirt to pull her close.  
“Hey, it’s okay, nobody is going to make you go anywhere.” Astrid assured him. Hiccup wasn't even looking at her, he was looking past her and not making eye contact. He then gripped onto her urgently.  
“That song, do you remember that song she sang?” Hiccup rambled. “Oh no, I don’t remember the words. I-I will always think of you… and she was singing it on the table… it was before I got sick.” Hiccup went on and on and then started swaying slightly.  
“You should lay back.” Astrid told him.  
“Hiccup, who are you talking about?” Stoick asked. But as soon as his voice cut through Hiccup stiffened and looked confused.  
“Who is that?” He asked quietly. Stoick opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Hiccup continued. “Where did he go?” He asked Astrid. “Astrid where is he? He’s been gone, I-I’m scared where did he go?” Hiccup asked. Astrid just hushed him and had him lay back, and he almost at once fell unconscious again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_“Mom?” Hiccup asked, looking past the light that was all around the house. A woman turned around and her face lit up._  
“Hiccup!” She cried out, running forward and scooping him up in a big hug. “Oh my boy! Oh my Hiccup!” Valka hugged him tight and Hiccup threw his arms around her. It felt so real and so warm. But when he pulled away, he couldn’t see her face. Her honey colored hair fell around it, but it was like a blur covered her face.  
“Mom, I’ve missed you… I-I wished you were here.” He began, squeezing his eyes tight.  
“Oh, Hiccup, darling I’m right here.” Valka smiled. Even though he couldn’t see her face, the dream-like blur covered it, he could feel her smile. Something in his memories told him her smile was big and bright.  
“It’s not real though…” Hiccup wiped away a tear. He then hissed in pain and looked down, the same dream-like blur that went over his mother’s face was blurred over his leg. “It hurts… I don’t know why I… is this all a dream?” He asked. “You can’t be here, this has to be a dream, you’re gone.” Hiccup started. His mother pulled away and the light over her face became darker.  
**Do you know why she’s not here?** A voice asked. Hiccup put his hands over his ears.  
“No, don’t say it.” He begged.  
**It’s YOUR fault!** The voice screamed. **She went upstairs to save you! And protect YOU! And she died BECAUSE OF YOU!**  
“Stop it!”  
 __\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Astrid sat, staring down at the boy who was fast asleep. He didn’t seem to be resting peacefully, he was trembling slightly and his eyes were closed tight. “Oh Hiccup…” Astrid whispered. “I talked to your dad… he told me what you were talking about yesterday. He went off to find your mother, and left you alone. You were just a little boy and you spent months here all alone, taking care of yourself… you’d just lost your mother and then he abandoned you.” Astrid began, her eyes tearing up. “Gobber told me not to put it past him… that he was trying his best as a father and he was just so lost without Valka… but I can’t stop thinking about you being all alone here, just a little kid.” Astrid continued. She then burst into tears.  
“And we were all so awful to you.” She sobbed. “You were here all alone while your father was overseas, you had just lost your mother and you were lost and scared… and all I did was push you in the mud and call you names.” She wiped away some tears. “We called you useless and the village screw up… Oh Hiccup, if only you could see how much everybody misses you. We’re all terrified you won’t… you won’t make it.” She cut herself off. Astrid stood up and wiped away her tears, to make it seem like she wasn’t crying.  
Astrid picked up her axe and walked out of the room. “H-How’s he doing?” A timid voice asked. Astrid looked over to see Fishlegs, standing nervously in front of the rest of the group. Astrid just took a breath and balanced her axe on her shoulder.  
“He’s not doing great now, but he’ll be fine.” She spoke with a confident voice, one that lied about how she really felt. “He’s tough.” Astrid gave a small smile.  
“Hiccup Haddock? Tough?” Snotlout piped up. “No way, he’s not even tough enough to get beat up too good!” He laughed. “I doubt this injury is anything serious. Hiccup’s too tiny to get a warrior level injury! He’ll be back on his dumb feet- erm, foot-- in no time.” Snotlout laughed. He was trying to insult his little cousin, and sound like he was poking fun.  
“Snotlout’s right.” Astrid said. Snotlout looked at her with shock and the girl smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gonna be just fine.” She assured. Snotlout scoffed and crossed his arms.  
“Well duh… I told ya’ that.” He huffed. “And you know what? I’m gonna go in there and tell that kid to stop worrying everyone-- he’s not worrying me of course-- and get up!” Snotlout huffed. The twins clapped as he pumped his fists and marched into the Haddock house. But as soon as the door closed behind him he felt a sick feeling well up in his stomach and he made his way upstairs.  
“Hiccup… p-please get up.” He whispered. “I’ll be a good cousin, I won’t make fun of you anymore and I’ll give you back everything I took from you when we were kids, just… please, please get up.” Snotlout begged. “Please get up… we all miss you… hehe, I guess you really aren’t useless? Huh?”


	2. Secrets and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! But I'm going to try and post one chapter a week! Please comment and let me know what you think! This chapter is set up for some questions and answers in the next two! I promise it won't take me as long as before! Sorry if this chapter is a little slow, I had some exposition I had to get out of the way, writing has been difficult lately but I think I'm getting better.

_ “Is anybody here?” Hiccup called out gently. He heard whispering behind him, but every time he whirled around to see who it was. It would move to be behind him again. “H-Hello! Please! Somebody tell me how to get home!” _

_ “Why do you have to get home?” A voice whispered in his ear. For some reason it didn’t scare him as much as it should. _

_ “I have to get home.” Hiccup repeated. _

_ “I have to get home.” The voice echoed back. “Go through the door.” _

_ “What door?” Hiccup asked urgently. _

_ “What door?” The voice echoed again. Hiccup then looked away towards a small stream of water, the one next to his house. _

_ “The door to the attic.” Hiccup answered his own question, knowing where to go. He turned back to the stream, but it was replaced with a long stairway. He was inside now. Hiccup ran up the steps and tried to get the door to the attic open. When it wouldn’t open he began to pound on the door frantically. “Please! Open the door! Please let me out!” He cried. He wasn’t outside the attic anymore, he was locked inside. He’s been there for days, it’s dark and he’s cold and he’s scared. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid’s head shot up when Hiccup sat up screaming. He began throwing his hands out like he was trying to claw at something. “Please let me out! I won’t run away again! Let me out! I promise I promise!” Hiccup kept yelling and Astrid quickly wrapped him up in her arms, trying to calm him. At hearing the commotion poor Toothless became frantic, trying to find whatever was causing his rider distress, not understanding it was all in his own head.

“Shhh, shhh it's okay.” She tried. His sobbing slowed a bit as he held onto her tightly, pulling at her shirt and sleeves to make sure she kept holding him. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.” Astrid assured. Toothless stopped his frantic growls and aggitations when he saw the way the human girl was restraining Hiccup worked. When his panicking stopped Astrid just held him close, hushing him every moment.

Toothless made a distressed coo and put his head on the bed. “It’s okay Toothless, he’s fine.” Astrid comforted. The poor dragon only wanted to help its rider, he made a small whine and settled his head down next to Hiccup. “I’ve got him.” Astrid assured. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” She whispered to Hiccup quietly, brushing his hair away from his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How is he?” Fishlegs shot up from his seat when Gobber came back into the mess hall. He was followed close by Stoick who seemed solem and lost.

“He’s been awake more and more… he’s been remembering less and less.” he confessed. All the kids seemed to shift slightly in their seats.

“He wakes up and talks nonsense.” Ruffnut recalled, taking out her anger and anxiety by kicking up dirt on the ground. “He seemed so scared when we…” She trailed off and sat down, punching the table causing a few cups to spill. The room became so quiet then, nobody uttering a word.

The silence seemed to grow loud, as it pressed on Astrid’s ears, just thinking about every time she saw Hiccup. How he wasn't getting any better, how afraid he looked at her when he was awake. And how weak he was when he slept. Astrid looked between Gobber and Stoick before she couldn’t sit still anymore, she got up and pushed past the two adults, slamming the mess hall doors behind her.

“She’s just upset.” Fishlegs assured when the twins exchanged worried looks. Stoick watched her leave curiously before exiting after her.

“Astrid,” he called out to her “Astrid he’ll pull through I just know it-” but the chief’s words of comfort were cut off harshly when Astrid whipped around. She looked furious, her face red and her breathing heavy.

“What the HELL did you do to your kid!?” She screamed at him. Stoick fell back, shocked. Astrid ran her fingers through her hair roughly, pulling out some blonde strands by mistake. “I was with him last night! He was screaming!” She cried out. “He keeps waking up from these nightmares and he keep screaming…” Astrid trailed off and put her face in her hand.

“Astrid… I never hurt Hiccup.” Stoick spoke firmly, moving in closer. Astrid gritted her teeth and looked up at him.

“He begged me to let him out. He told me he wouldn’t try to run away again! Does that sound like somebody who's never been huRT TO YOU!?” She yelled at him.

“Astrid it WASN’T ME!” He cut her off at her last word before falling back and sighing. “It wasn't me… but it was all my fault. You’re right.” He sat on the outside steps and Astrid’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected this.

“What happened to him?” She asked, sitting down next to the boy’s father. “Please, Stoick. I have to know what happened to him.” Astrid begged.

“I made a terrible mistake for leaving Hiccup alone after he lost his mother. The abandonment he must of felt… I deserve to be called a terrible father.” He trailed off again and Astrid shook her head. She had never truly thought he had… she was scared for him. “He wasn’t alone the entire time. Valka had a sister, Hiccup’s aunt. Her name was Lathora. She was never a saint but I never thought she…” Stoick was having a hard time forming sentences. “When I left Hiccup behind I told Lathora to look after him… I never realized how much Val’s death impacted her too…” Stoick put his face in his hands and they stayed there for a while.

“Where is she now?” Astrid skipped her other questions. She wasn’t ready to know what she did, and she wasn’t ready to know why. That was something Hiccup had to tell her. And he would get well again to tell her everything. And if he had to sob over it she would sit and hold him, and never, ever make him feel bad ever again. She would never bully him ever again, or let anyone else touch him. Nobody would get near him as long as she was there.


End file.
